Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!
Super Mario Bros.: Pīchi-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! means スーパー マリオ ブラザーズ ピーチ姫救出大作戦! Sūpā Mario Burazāzu Pīchi-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! in Japanese. In English, it is translated as Super Mario Bros.: The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach! The 1-hour long Mario Bros. cartoon was released on VHS on July 20, 1986 and distributed by Shochiku-Fuji Films and VAP, Inc. to Japan only. It was directed by Masami Hata and written by Hideo Takayashiki. Grouper Studios produced the movie (in co-operation with Nintendo). Story The movie starts out with Mario playing on his Famicom. Suddenly, Mario sees a girl on the television screen crying for help. She escapes from her enemies by jumping out of the TV. She then reveals herself as Princess Peach. At that moment, Bowser appears and jumps out of the TV screen. Despite Mario's battling efforts, Bowser successfully captures Peach and takes her back inside the television screen. Shortly afterwards, Mario discovers a small necklace that Peach left on the floor. The next day, while he and Luigi are working at a grocery store, Luigi realizes that his brother is concerned with Peach's dropped necklace. He then regards it as the "Visionary Jewel from the Country of Treasure". Soon, Kibidango, a small, dog-like entity, wanders into the store and snatches the necklace from Mario. The Mario Bros. chase the dog into the Mushroom Kingdom. When the Mario Bros. arrive, an elderly hermit admits that Bowser has taken over the kingdom and is turning the helpless citizens into blocks. He also reveals that Friday the 13th is the day that Bowser and Peach are supposed to marry. The mushroom advises the Mario Bros. to find the three powers: the mushroom of strength, the flower of courage, and the yellow star of invincibility, in order to defeat Bowser and save Peach. After a long, perilous journey, they eventually acquire all three powers by Friday the 13th. That night, Mario arrives at Bowser's castle, just as Bowser's and Peach's wedding has started. With the help of the three powers, Mario successfully defeats Bowser. With Bowser's magic destroyed, the Mushroom Kingdom is transformed back to normal. When Mario gives Peach's necklace back to her, Kibidango arrives in his true form, as Prince Haru of the Flower Kingdom. Haru admits that it was Bowser who turned him into a dog. He also reveals to the Mario Bros. that he and Peach are betrothed to each other and are fated to marry, no matter what. Heartbroken, Mario decides to leave the Mushroom Kingdom to allow Peach to marry Haru, as previously planned. After Peach gives them a tearful farewell, the Mario Bros. are seen leaving the Mushroom Kingdom and making their long journey home, as the credits are rolling. In the first post-credits scene, the brothers wave good-bye as they enter a pipe that says, "Grouper Productions". In the second post-credits scene, a customer, who appeared earlier in the film, visits the grocery store. She discovers that Bowser and his minions are now working there as punishment. She is visibly overjoyed with the improvement in service and cries out. The background then changes to blue, and the words "GAME OVER" appear, while the "Game Over" music from Super Mario Bros. plays. Cast *Tōru Furuya — Mario *Yū Mizushima — Luigi *Junko Hori — Lakitu, Miss Endless *Masami Kikuchi — Prince Haru *Shigeru Chiba — Kibidango *Kōhei Miyauchi — Mushroom Hermit *Keaton Yamada —Hammer Bro.Hammer Bros. *Yuriko Yamamoto/Hiroko Emori — Toads *Hiroko Maruyama/Kazue Komiya — Goombas *Testsuo Mizutori/Masaharu Satō — Koopa Troopas *Reiko Nakano — Adult Paratroopa *Hiromi Ōnishi/Chiemi Matsumoto/Maki Itō (Berries) — Young Paratroopas *Jōji Yanami — Priest *Mami Yamase — Princess Peach *Akiko Wada — King Koopa Producers *Tsunemasa Hatano *Masakatsu Suzuki *Takashi Minamoto Production * Etsuko Aida *Ryôsei Gotô *Munenori Ono *Hiroyuki Ota *Kubo Taeko Animation *Yoshito Akazaki *Tôru Eguchi *Toyoake Gomi *Hiroaki Hanawa *Teruo Handa *Ryôkô Hayashi *Hiroshi Inada *Atsushi Ioki *Mitsuru Ishii *Yôko Itô *Yorichika Iwai *Kôichi Kadowaki *Atsushi Kamimura *Hiroshi Katsumata *Yoshio Kinoshita *Akemi Kobayashi *Shunji Kodama *Shingo Komamiya *Ryô Koyama *Satoru Kusuda *Maya Matsuyama *Chiyoe Misawa *Tadashi Mitsueda *Kyouko Naganawa *Kumiko Nagashima *Yoko Nagashima *Kazuko Nakajima *Katsuichi Nakayama *Jirô Negishi *Hiromi Nishibori *Sumie Nishido *Zôsui Nishikawa *Chikara Nishikura *Satoshi Nishimura *T. Nishimura *Ritsuko Noya *Tomoko Ogawa *Shingo Oyama *Nao Saegusa *Atsushi Sato *Atsushi Sei *Sachiko Shirakaba *Etsuko Sugiura *Eiji Suzuki *Mitsuhide Suzuki *Kiichi Takaoka *Kazuhisa Takeda *Kazuyuki Toshida *Eri Uehara *Kin'ichi Yamada *Mai Yamada *Takahiro Yamada *Satoru Yamashita *Minoru Yamazawa *Yukihiro Yokoyama *Toshiyuki Yoshimura *Wenli Zhang *Haruko Ônishi *Wataru Ôtani *Hidenobu Ôyama Cinematography *Koshi Kumagai Art *Yukio Abe *Miwako Tanaka Music *Toshiyuki Kimori *Koji Kondo Sound *Mitsuru Kashiwabara *Tsuguo Nakatogawa *Yasuo Uragami Camera *Minoru Fujita *Kinichi Ishikawa *Tatsuya Masuzawa *Kyûjirô Yanagida Editing *Kenichi Takashima *Tome Minami *Tatsuya Ogata Promotion *Takahito Kimura *Masakatsu Suzuki *Umi Yaginuma Trivia *It is widely believed that this movie represents Mario's dream, much like Subcon did in Super Mario Bros. 2. This is due to the fact that Peach romantically falls in love with someone other than Mario, and the Mario Bros. seem to be fine with that. This has never happened in the Mario series before or since. *In the beginning of the movie, Mario is seen holding a Famicom controller. Interestingly, the game has sound effects borrowed from the Atari 2600 port of Donkey Kong. *Despite the movie being released prior to Super Mario 64, it featured the same method of battling Bowser. *There are two instances of product placement in the movie. In one scene, Mario hits a block that drops Mario-branded ramen noodles. Mario breaks the fourth wall by saying, "This is very yummy stuff, folks." Later, right before Mario can use the Starman, he gets distracted by Mario-branded Furikake. *The same animation company and cast that were in this movie went on to shoot commercials for Mario-branded Furikake, watches, cameras, and phone cards. *An fan-made English version exists on YouTube. The Japanese voices were replaced with English voices, the songs were in Japanese, and the background music was replaced with soundtracks from Mario games. Also, the ending was redone in high-definition, and the Japanese scrolling credits were replaced with English scrolling credits. *For some reason Luigi is wearing different color clothes. He wears blue overalls and a yellow shirt. Reviews IMDb gave this movie 5.9 out of 10 stars, based on 172 reviews. Gallery Main Article: Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!/Gallery de:Super Mario Brothers: Peach-hime Kyūshutsu Daisakusen! it:Super Mario Bros.: Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! Category:Movies